User talk:PikFan23/Archive 9
This is the ninth archive for my talk page. Do not edit it, edit here. Re: Your work Thank you so much! I'm very honored to have my game nominated, and I so appreciate your kindness! I will definitely continue with the detail and images, it's just so much fun to bring these ideas to fruition! Scruffy 08:55, 12 August 2015 (EDT) Userpage Hi, I'm PikLeader10 using BallsAngus's account, and I used his account to edit my user page. I have forgotten my password, so BallsAngus let me use his account until I find it. However, would you like me to delete the edits? Hi pikfan! It's me purplepikminpower! I haven't been on in a while, where is everyone? Oh, right. Sorry! Re: Cyan Pikmin Request Absolutely! I'll have that rendered as soon as I can! Scruffy 22:06, 4 September 2015 (EDT) I just finished this render. Let me know if you have any comments or any more requests. Thank you again for this request! Scruffy 00:22, 7 September 2015 (EDT) Okay, so I've updated the Cyan Pikmin with thicker, coarser fur and a darker flower! For some reason, on the image's page it still shows the old version of the image, even though if you view the image by itself or in this gallery, it's the new version. Do you know why that is? Scruffy 12:46, 7 September 2015 (EDT) ...How many times have I asked users this? I need help with a fangame I'm working on. It's 3 microsoft word pages long, so I need to shorten the plot, change the gameplay up a little (like, not having 7 characters out each day!) get not-so-official artwork for Pikmin types, and then get a... that thing at the end of a... post? comment? what's it called? I think they're called sigs?...-Pikminfan27 I would like my sig to show a picture of Olimar (Maybe his Pikmin 3 art?) with a large squad of canon and fanon pikmin, along with saying, "I'm Pikminfan27, and I approve all fangames."-I'm Pikminfan27, and I approve all fangames. (I had to type that myself) The sig is great! Thank you for making it! BEEN AWHILE Hey Pikfan23 its been a few weeks since i have talked to you. I have a few things i want to talk about or need help with. First is what do you think of me as a user. Like am I being a good addition to the site. Second is what do you think of how my game Pikmin: Attack of DeathSpike Is coming along? Third and final for now is that I need help with organizing my talk page! Could you make an archive for me? Let me know as soon as possible!! Thanking and asking Hey Pikfan23 three things. First thanks for archiving my talk page. Second how is Pikmin Mysterious world coming along? Third can you make me a new sig? Hey thanks for responding and for my sig I want it to say I am LoganPikmin and meet my friend Spiky the Spike Pikmin. Also I want it to have a picture Spike Pikmin on it before the phrase. Another thing what do you think of my new article Death Spiked Dwarf Bulborb? I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 22:49, 30 September 2015 (EDT) Hey have you seen my message right above this one? Let me know as soon as possible! I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 00:25, 6 October 2015 (EDT) Infernal Emperor Bulblax There you go! I started with the normal Emperor Bulblax and then did a lot of research about materials, and especially about smoke and fire simulation! Let me know if you'd like any changes made, this was a super fun project! Scruffy 12:18, 2 October 2015 (EDT) :No problem! I'll fix the height, the eyes, and the lava. Thank you for your input, I'm glad you like it so far! Scruffy 18:58, 2 October 2015 (EDT) Hey How are you? It has been a long time since I lost interest in this site, but I just remembered it today and started looking through some of my old stuff, and it makes me want to create content here again, especially since I could possibly mod Pikmin 2 now. I see you've become a bureaucrat! Any other big changes I should know? Time does indeed fly! Glad you’ve been upkeeping the place. And yeah, I’m sad to be discontinuing WotPP, but I feel like it had become too broad and non-Pikmin, so I wanted to get into something new. With Pikmin 2.5 I want to emulate the feel and gameplay of Pikmin 2 (my personal favorite out of the three main games) while bringing in some new content; think of it as like what Mario Galaxy 2 did. Anyways, my personal life has been great, and I just finished a 100% run of Pikmin 2 last week, and Chuggaconroy, my favorite Youtuber, has been playing Pikmin 3 recently, so I’ve been on a Pikmin kick recently. I'm personally hoping that Pikmin 4 is a Pikmin 2 like deal; using most of the assets and enemies from Pikmin 3 and expanding upon them. Good luck with your new ideas, they look good from what I've seen so far! Also, what's your favorite soundtracks from Pikmin games? My favorites from each game are Forest Navel, Wistful Wild and Twilight River. Request Hello! I need your help for a certain series of treasures for my game, the Buried History series. I need some good, ancient historical items that you can think up! Re: Torrid Desert Area Preview Render Hi! I just wanted to update you my progress on the Torrid Desert so far. I got to this image in a few hours of tweaking terrain and background. I also picked up the Yellow Wollywog from Espyo. iIf you wish I could give you reverse updates of how I got to this image, if you're thinking of learning how to compose one yourself. Scruffy 22:03, 8 November 2015 (EST) Hey, sorry this was overdue. But now that my computer is up and running again, I got to crack down on it and model some Pellet Posies and a Burgeoning Spiderwort! Also I added some faint palm tree shadows, though it might be hard to tell. Let me know if I should change anything else, and thanks again for the request! Scruffy 01:47, 26 November 2015 (EST) Sorry I am sorry about those two extra sections. I didnt mean to put them. Anyways how you doing and are you making a new game? Is that why theres that area called Torrid Desert? Let me knoww on my talk page as usual. Have a fantastic day and PIKMIN ON! Help With Something Hey PikFan23 you know your thing at the top of your pages that has links to everything like your talk page or user page or fanon games? Can you help me make one for me? Let me know as soon as possible. I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 17:30, 27 November 2015 (EST) Great! I want the Box Color to be Orange. The text color to be Blue. The links I want are my user page, talk page, contributions, # of edits, my game Pikmmih Attack of DeathSpike, and its discussion page. I want that discussion page to be called The Spikemin Talks! Let me know if you can do itm Thanks. I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 18:00, 27 November 2015 (EST) Question About Navigational Boxes Hey, PikFan. Has anyone been able to create NavBoxes that span the length of the page while collapsed like they do in Pikipedia? Just curious because I would like our NavBoxes to do the same one day. Thanks. Oh. Never mind, I just saw that the collapsed navboxes look exactly like they do on the fanon. On my computer, it shows the navboxes being the width of the article when they're collapsed. Either way, I find the navboxes much cleaner that way. Hey, thanks. I'll gradually be cleaning them up. :) Friend Template Can you please make a friend template for me? I would like the color to be yellow and the picture should be the one from my sig. I saw the new deletion policy and did not read it thoroughly. I think I'm going to read it very thoroughly and then give my opinion. Hello! Yes, I did consider moving some of the stuff to my user page, but I deleted most of it...I am no longer working on the map but I am on the Expansion Pack...If you would like to help, try to help me on Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet. I also have a number of other things like a custom signature and user talk page. If you need any help I would be glad to help as well. Community Fangame I want to make a community fangame but I want to ask someone about it first. I think it was you that wanted this as an idea (I'm probably mistaken). You are basically an the Ultimate Pikmin Fan so I thought I'd run it by you first. Pikifan4 14:21, 14 January 2016 (EST) Thanks Pikifan4 11:16, 14 January 2016 (EST) Me and Neo put up a page for it, if you want, anyone can edit so you can edit it if you want Pikmin Community Fangame Pikifan4 17:44, 18 January 2016 (EST) Sig Templates Hey! Thanks for deleting my signature templates. I really appreciate it. Also, I changed my sigs so that they are in the user space, so everything is fine now. Nice work on the main page! Hey, PikFan! Nice work on the Main Page! It feels good to see the wiki constantly changing(although you are a few months late...). Are you still working on your fangame, or have you been busy with life? I would offer help, but you aren't active much to correct my mistakes(waiting 3 months to hear wether or not I've made a mistake is not very fun...)and the thing is, I will usually get bored and just make renders of other stuff in the fangame without the creators consent(makes me feel rude...).But if you still are working on it, and would like help, please leave a list or something on the items you do want me to edit(highest priority on top, lazyness on the bottom). Would it be ok for me to email you prerenders so you can point out mistakes before I post it on the wiki?(Prerenders, not spam renders, promise) Hey There Can I Be A Patroller Or Rollbacker?! Hey pikfan long time no see. How you doing? Ok so I have been pretty active lately. I have becam2e bud ranked. I have already ask2ed everyone I could about if they could make me a patroller or rollbacker. None of them could! So they told me to go to you since you are an admin! So can you make me in to a patroller or rollbacker?! I think im experienced enough. I have been a member for more than a year now! I cant believe it! Well anyways please respond as SOON as possible! It is very important! Thank you and let me know on my talk page! Bye and have a wonderful week! PIIKMIN ON!! Ok thank you anyways I will work harder. Sorry about the ?! Wont do that again. I guess i just thought i could be a rollbacker because it says you are eligible to become one at budrank. Thanks. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 15:53, 5 May 2016 (EDT) Hey are you part of the Guild of Bulborbs? Need to know. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 11:34, 23 May 2016 (EDT) Categories New Images I have a few questions pertaining to the visuals of canon/fanon enemies. Should I edit the enemy template so it has tabs just like on Pikipedia for the Pikmin 3 look and one for the Pikmin 2 or Pikmin 1 looks? And may more tabs be added for fanon appearances if I can somehow add more tabs somehow, if possible at all? Like, let's say I have tabs in the following order: Pikmin 3 appearance, Pikmin 2/1 appearance, and then fanon appearances if there is a slight change in illustration? Please get back to me about my idea as soon as possible. I think this idea would really improve the wiki. Then again, this idea may not affect non-canon articles if the criteria are correct. That, paired with the fact that fanon articles will be separated by game (if that idea passes through someday) will only change the chances even more. However, I think this will affect most of the canon articles. I would like to upload the images for enemies that appear in both Pikmin 3 and older games (for example, Watery Blowhog) in the future, however. Thanks for reading this, have a good day! Oh, wonderful! Joyous day! Reading that I've become an admin really brightened up my morning. I took a gander at the Fanon on my school iPad and couldn't resist not signing in to thank you for that. And I might just hit up Espyo to discuss my idea pertaining to images. Thanks again, my dear friend. Sorry? What am I doing wrong? Please Let me know. I just felt guilty by being kind of rude to him and not giving reason for my alterations. Lord knows I have enough guilt from the things I've done in my life. Category Categorizing Thank you! I know how to comment now! Commenting works differently on different wikis, and I'm glad I know how! PikPikMaster100 10:30, 10 June 2016 (EDT)